Room and Mouse
"Room and Mouse" is a 2019 MarioFan2009 story made in April. Script WARNING: The story may have swearing in it. It shows some sort of blue and grey hotel of some kind. Mario is seen coming by with Jeffy, Poopy Butt and the two cats High and Grodo. Mario is seen hiding behind the corner. Inside, I.M Meen is seen patrolling the hotel and Invertosis is seen reading a newspaper. Invertosis looks at Mario and he quickly hides his head. Mario then sees a sign that says "NO PETS ALLOWED". Mario: Shhhh. I'll get the three of you in! Jeffy: Can't wait for this hotel daddy! High: Me too... Grodo: But we are animals! Poopy Butt: Woof! Mario: I know, now be quiet and get in the bag! High: Ok! The next scene shows Mario entering the hotel with a heavy bag. Mario: Sooo... daaamn... heaavvvvyyy!!! He eventually gets upstairs to the hotel. Jeffy however, snaps his fingers at Invertosis' face and walks off. Invertosis: What a bigot... Mouse is seen near a window. Mouse: Alright, time for some cheese in this big mansion-type buildings He opens the window and enters the hotel. Suddenly, women are heard screaming as Mouse hurries off to a room. It then shows High and Grodo sleeping in a hotel room. High then wakes up. High: (Yawns) What a small nap! Suddenly, he sees Mouse walking off. High: Huh? A mouse? Hmmmm... hey Grodo. Hey Grodo wake up! Grodo: Uhh what? High: A mouse! It ran past the halls! Grodo: It did?? Where is it? High: Follow me! Grodo: Ok! The two cats leave the room to get the mouse. They see mouse entering a hotel room. High: Hmmm... room 5012 huh? Grodo: This gives me an idea! He comes back with a note and pen and starts writing something down. Grodo: There! He then slips the note underneath the door and knocks on it. High: Perfect! Let's go wait at our room! Grodo: Ok! The two cats then leave. Mouse then comes to answer the door the find the note. Mouse: What's this? (He starts to read it) "Dear little rodent, I was wondering if you could help spare some cheese for me. Signed, the hotel mouse - Room 4096.". Oooo! Looks like someone needs my help! I'll go check it! He then leaves the room and goes to room 4096. Suddenly, out comes Mouse running in terror as High and Grodo chase him. The three then freeze as Invertosis' shadow is seen in an elevator. High: SHIT!!! Grodo: HIIIDEE!!! The three animals then hide into their own hotel rooms while Invertosis sees this. Invertosis: HEY!! What's going on over here?! He goes to check room 4096. He gets a shocked expression as Grodo is seen dressed as Moony UnFunny. Grodo: AHHHHHH!!!! Invertosis: OOPS! Sorry Moony! He then closes the door in shock. Invertosis runs off back downstairs terrified in what he just saw. Mouse is seen in room 5012 eating cheese. Mouse: This is great! Just fine! It shows High and Grodo entering the room. Mouse then sees them and looks terrified. High and Grodo then lunge to attack Mouse. Mouse however, quickly jumps off and High and Grodo are seen on top of the fridge. High: Ummm... Suddenly, Mouse moves the fridge forcefully causing it to collapse. Grodo: Aw crap... A loud crash is heard. Mouse: Those cats outta be more careful around here! He is seen dragging High and Grodo who are knocked out from the fall. Mouse: If you two wanna sleep, sleep in your own room! The screen then fades to black. High is seen on the phone while Grodo is waiting patiently. High: Room 5012 please! He smiles maliciously. Mouse then answers the phone. Mouse: Uh, hello? High: Come right downstairs! We've got a little surprise for ya! Mouse: Ohhh goody! Okey dokey! Grodo: What a stupid mouse! Meanwhile, Mouse is seen going to the elevator which is actually Grodo's mouth. He enters the mouth and Grodo closes it. Grodo: Heheheheh! Suddenly, a sound is heard and Grodo opens his mouth. Mouse is seen with a blue bird. Mouse: I.M Meen? He's not prime minister anymore. He's arrested! Bird: Arrested?? I didn't even know he was corrupt! Mouse and the bird see they are in Grodo's mouth and run off. Grodo then sees this and starts chasing Mouse. Mouse is seen near a window. Grodo suddenly jumps out of it by accident but gets a hold of the wall. Mouse is seen on the wall walking off. Grodo: Why you... He then starts following him. High sees this and helps him out. High: Wait up! He starts following him too. Mouse enters a open window which leads to a room. High and Grodo then jump on top of the bulldog's head unnoticed causing the dog to wake up. The Bulldog smiles evilly while High tries to walk which to the Bulldog also walks. Grodo is seen behind High. Grodo looks through a drawer. Mouse: Those cats shall never find me in here! Grodo then takes the drawer that has Mouse in it and walks off passing a mirror. Alerted, High and Grodo go back to see the Bulldog underneath them. The Bulldog growls causing High, Grodo Mouse and the Bulldog himself to start chasing each other. I.M Meen then hears all of this and immediately knocks on the door. I.M Meen: WHAT'S GOING IN THERE?! OPEN UP!!! Mouse, High, Grodo and Bulldog pause at this in terror and go to the drawer to find clothes. I.M Meen: OPEN UP I SAY!!!! I.M Meen eventually busts down the door and Mouse is seen in a woman's clothing. I.M Meen: Uhhh... Mouse: Away from here and stop making all that noise! Or I'll have you transferred to the cops! I.M Meen is seen leaving the room. I.M Meen: Sorry about that... He closes the door and is seen leaving. However, High and Grodo are seen chasing Mouse into another room alerting I.M Meen. I.M Meen is seen about to open the door but the Bulldog is seen chasing High and Grodo into a different room alerting him again. He is seen then about to open that door but High and Grodo chase Mouse into yet another room. Angered, he rushes to the door and is about to open it but only to hear the Bulldog chasing High and Grodo. Again, he is seen about to open the door but Mouse, High, Grodo and Bulldog go to the same room they were in previously. I.M Meen is about to open the door but then he hears meowing and growling. A loud slam is heard and I.M Meen gets furious. I.M Meen: OOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! He then rushes down stairs. Invertosis is seen reading a newspaper but I.M Meen quickly grabs the intercom. Invertosis: What's wrong? I.M Meen: PETS!!! Invertosis: WHAT?! I.M Meen: Yep! He then turns on the intercom. I.M Meen: ATTENTION EVERYONE! Someone has pets in this hotel, and I want them out of here IMMEDIATELY!! He then looks to his right in anger. Footsteps are heard as I.M Meen's face turns confused. Invertosis: What the? I.M Meen's face then grows wide shocked. I.M Meen: AHHHHHHHH!!!! It then shows NUMEROUS WILD animals running out of the hotel along with a ELEPHANT. All of the animals trample I.M Meen and Invertosis. The smoke clears and a monkey is seen passing by. I.M Meen then gets up and looks at the audience. I.M Meen: (Breaks the fourth wall) I taught I taw a puddy tat! Mouse comes out from his hiding spot which is a pot Mouse: You did you did! You saw a pussy cat, a dumbbell cow, a big gorilla, a giddy up, horsy and a little monkey! It irises out on him. Trivia * This marks I.M Meen's first appearance since The Election!. Category:From 2019 Category:Story Category:MarioFan2009 Stories Category:SML Shorts Category:Red Ribbon Reissues Category:I.M Meen Episodes Category:Mouse Episodes Category:Mario Episodes Category:High and Grodo Episodes Category:Jeffy Episodes Category:Invertosis Episodes Category:Bulldog Episodes Category:Wild Animals Episodes Category:Blue Bird Episodes Category:Poopy Butt Episodes Category:Moony UnFunny Episodes